


【梅林咕哒】花与梦

by yunxing2019



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 08:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18257318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunxing2019/pseuds/yunxing2019
Summary: 梅林与咕哒子的R18轻微OOC





	【梅林咕哒】花与梦

仿佛只是一瞬间，常年飘舞在梅林身边的花朵全都变成了火红的玫瑰，冰冷的地面也变成了铺满玫瑰的花床。浓烈的甜香驱散了沉寂，阳光从小窗照入这一方小天地，金色的阳光所到及未达之处，皆为花的海洋。

无意识中完成了这一切的梦魔正欢喜地低下头，紧紧揽住娇小少女的后颈和腰部，肆意亲吻对方的唇瓣。如蛇般灵巧的舌头在唇上游走，耐心地诱哄着少女张开嘴，随后游走其间，在口腔中四处移动，贪婪地掠夺甜美的津液，被掠夺者只能无力承受，从喉咙里发出闷闷的呜咽声。不好容易获得了喘息的空隙，立香的嘴唇已经变得红润潮湿，眼神湿漉漉地看着梅林。

“不用紧张，只要放松就好了。”不知道曾经和多少女性发生过关系的梅林如此说道。少女依然紧紧地缩成一团，身体僵硬无比。梅林无奈地笑了笑，玫瑰的甜香悄然发生了变化，变得更加甜腻，引发出少女身体内部的阵阵热潮，她的呼吸变得有些急促。

严格来说，其实这是立香期待已久的事情。在朝夕相处中，未经人事的少女轻而易举地就被美貌的梦魔与人类的混血吸引了所有的注意力，而那不知真假的温柔体贴与不容置疑的强大更是足以让少女的心彻底沦陷。

不满足表面的接近，想要更多、更亲密的接触。就算知道曾经的关系很糟糕也无所谓，被召唤出来的英灵是属于自己一个人的，因着自己的魔力才能出现在这个世界上……每当想到这一点，立香就会激动不已，生出想要独占对方的心情。

所以找了蹩脚的借口为梅林庆祝生日，所以一次次假装被捉弄而生气，所以想要了解更多关于梅林的事情……无法隐藏的感情被梦魔所识破，按照传说中的不良魔法师的性格，想要与之更加亲近的愿望一定能够实现。

然而，当这一刻真的到来时，未经人事的少女还是本能地紧张起来。

“真是拿你没办法啊。”梅林低笑一声，随即取过一条丝带，蒙住了立香的眼睛。

“！”眼前的黑暗让少女的身体变得更为敏感，她感觉到耳垂被不轻不重地舔噬着，浑圆的胸部被人隔着衣物反复抚弄，她颤抖着，不由自主地挺直了腰，胸部往前送了送，似乎在渴求更多地爱抚。  
少女所穿的齐腰襦裙布料极为轻薄，胸前的饱满形状清晰可见，梅林隔着衣物，剐蹭着少女的胸部，不一会儿，两颗硬硬的小豆子便颤巍巍地挺立在梅林手下，梅林对着小豆子又按又挤，夹在两根手指之间反复逗弄。立香忍不住扭动着腰，被刺激得左右摆动，从唇齿中逸出难耐的呻吟。

系在腰上的腰带很快被解开了，绣着精致图案的上衣已经全然敞开，露出包裹着酥胸的粉色真丝肚兜，梅林好奇地注视了一会儿肚兜上的鸳鸯戏水图案，然后将其扔到一边。接触到空气的乳尖已经硬得发疼，很快就在梅林的手下被挤压出各种形状，一阵阵的刺激从胸部传到全身，立香感到了一点濡湿，那是梅林在细细地舔着她的胸部，用牙齿不断地轻轻碾磨，带给少女一阵阵酥麻的快感。

在催情的香气和喜欢之人的爱抚下，立香的身体变得越来越热，她的双腿夹在一起，无意识地摩擦着，花穴中也不断分泌出蜜液，将白色的内裤染湿了一大片。

“哈啊……嗯……”

粉色的罗裙也被解开了，白嫩细直的大腿出现在梅林眼前，他带着怜爱抚摸着少女大腿内侧最为细嫩的肌肤，烙下一个又一个滚烫的印记。立香情不自禁想要夹紧双腿，却被分得更开，因为连续快感而激动得发颤的双腿失去了力气，软绵如蛇般大大岔开，柔软而顺从地被摆出各种姿势。

在湿透的内裤下，紧闭的花苞早已悄悄绽开，迫不及待地吐出点点蜜汁。当花瓣被修长的手指分开，藏在其中的花核被碰触玩弄时，剧烈的刺激让立香忍不住叫了起来，声音抖得不成样子，“啊，啊啊啊……”

梅林一边搅弄花穴，一边不时地在少女裸露的肌肤上印下一个个吻，看着那白皙肌肤逐渐被情欲染成粉红色，下面也已经泥泞一篇，湿湿哒哒。

遮掩少女美好躯体的最后一块布料也被除去了。在此之前，它已经被液体浸湿殆尽，近乎于透明。梅林轻轻拍打了一下少女的臀部，示意抬高，以便脱下湿漉漉紧贴在身上的内裤，将其褪到了膝盖以下。

充分的前戏让立香的私部变得充血、肿胀，银丝缓缓从中渗出，一副靡丽的景象。平日里紧握魔杖的手指，此刻正施展着另一种魔术——灵巧地在花穴中辗转腾挪，带给少女无上的快乐，让其体会快感的天堂。

终于，积累的快感到了一个顶点，梅林狠狠地按住了少女体内某处，不断碾磨，少女发出了近乎哭泣的声音，拼命甩动头部，腰肢也胡乱扭动起来，喘息急促破碎，似乎有什么可怕的事情即将发生。立香想要挣脱，却被身上的花之魔术师牢牢压住，动弹不得，只能在哭喊中任由灭顶的快感将其淹没，更多的粘腻液体不断从花穴中喷出，顺着大腿根部徐徐流下。

许久，立香才逐渐从颤抖中平复，双腿依然紧紧地夹着梅林的手臂不放，惹来了对方的一声轻笑，“别急，更快乐的事情还在后面。”

眼前依旧是一片黑暗，立香只听到了耳边传来细细簌簌的衣物摩擦声。她感到双腿被抬起分开，脚腕被握住了，一个湿滑而坚硬、带着不可思议高温的柱状物体贴到了穴口，压在花瓣上反复摩挲。

她象征性地挣扎了一下，对方丝毫不为所动，缓缓地进入了花径。

太大了。

虽然已经被扩张过，也已经去了一次，但是巨大的肉棒进入身体时，立香依然感到了不适和痛苦，短暂地失去了意识。

很快，痛苦化为了快感，紧密相连的地方随着抽插带来了了阵阵热流，比之前更强烈的快感不断涌出。不仅是肌肤相贴，身体内部也紧紧相连，梅林的每一个动作都会引起立香的战栗、抖动，被贯穿的感觉是如此鲜明。

“呜……嗯……”进行中，梅林的动作突然停住了，随后，蒙住立香眼睛的带子被取下了。

立香不适地眨了眨眼，随后立刻被近在眼前放大了许多倍的梅林的帅脸弄得呼吸一窒。银白的长发散乱地披在身后，眼角眉梢带着一点笑意，紫水晶般的眼睛里全是自己的影像……

哇！突然觉得很羞耻!

视线继续下移，啊，没穿衣服呢，身材真好！

等等，梅林，正在我的身体里……

意识到这个事实，立香突然紧张起来，穴肉也死死地咬住了肉棒。

梅林忍不住倒吸了一口气。

“哈，虽然想着立香应该也习惯了，还是看着做会比较好，但是这反应……”梅林扣住了立香的腰，突然凶狠地抽动起来，肉刃毫不留情地破开重重肉壁，直达花心，重重顶弄。受到“攻击”的花穴条件反射般紧缩，咬得更紧。

“呀！啊啊啊啊啊……！”少女尖叫起来，想要躲开，却无处可逃，。

梅林一连抽插了几十下，才呼出一口气继续说道，“立香真棒呢。”

快感太过激烈，立香的眼角沁出了泪水，她听不清梅林在说什么，只是茫然地摇头，双手将身下的玫瑰揉成了碎片。

“果然摘下带子是正确的呢，这样就能看到立香陶醉的样子了，金色的眼睛真漂亮啊……”梅林啜饮着少女的泪水，细细感受其中的感情，是和之前所不同的味道，青涩纯洁的爱恋滋味已经被蜜桃般的甜美所取代，爱与情欲的芳香让梦魔感到了愉悦。

贪婪的梦魔尽情品尝着属于自己的饕餮盛宴，一次又一次深深地插入而后完全抽出，再次整根没入。在原始的韵动中，身为御主的少女随之摆动腰肢，疯狂索求着极致的快感，美味的情感与魔力一同随着相连之处传到梦魔体内，促使梦魔更卖力地讨好着身下的小姑娘。

两具身体如藤蔓般纠结在一起，共同升入极乐之地。

伴随着眼前炸裂般的白光，立香如同一条脱水的鱼猛然向上弹起，随后重重跌回原地，张开嘴发出无声的呐喊，攀附着心爱的从者到达了高潮。

于此同时，梅林也在她体内得到了一次完美的极致体验，甚至来不及抽出就直接缴械。

“唔…真不愧是御主呢，第一次就能做得这么好。”梅林愉快地接受了这个现实，放任自己沉浸在高潮的余韵中。

片刻之后，茫然失神的立香终于找回了声音，恍惚地小声喊道：“梅林？”

“御主，我在。”梅林含笑回答。

“我们刚才……？”立香突然有点不确定。

“嗯，做了。”梅林动了动还插在立香体内的部分，引得立香倒吸了一口气。

“不、不是梦？”立香呆呆地问。

“虽然在梦里，我也能让御主有完美的体验，不过，现在并不是在梦里哦。”梅林耐心地回答。

“哦…啊啊啊啊啊啊！居然真的！真的！”立香捂住了脸，“真像做梦一样！”

“哦？看来我平时还不够关注御主的梦，不知道御主平时都会做这样的梦呢。”

“不，不是！”立香慌乱地想要坐起来否认，却牵动了两人相连的部分。两人同时闷哼出声，感觉到梅林的某个部分有逐渐苏醒抬头的趋势。

“呀，我，我不是故意的！”

“恐怕来不及了呢。”梅林不容分说地低下头，吻住了立香还要说话的小嘴，肉柱狠狠向前一撞，成功地让立香未完的话转变为无法抑制的呻吟，重新开始了又一场的快乐情事。


End file.
